


Good Thing

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDLI, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Idols, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: Doyoung always gets annoyed during Taeil and Hyuck's 'moment' in BDLI. He's convinced he's jealous because their part gets so much attention from the fans while his moment just gets overlooked. Is that really the reason? Totally nothing to do with Hyuckil's proximity to each other during it?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> When you see the BDLI lyrics with a ‘ * ’ Doyoung is singing the correct version while Hyuck is singing the different version.
> 
> ***
> 
> (#6 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020) < None of them are related. You can read them in any order. They're all NCT centric.

It all started one night after performing Baby Don’t Like It. Doyoung let his saltiness come out, “I guess you enjoy the attention, and actually _do_ love Taeil that much don’t you.”  
“Well, Taeil also enjoys the attention from the crowd during it. Why.. you jealous hyung?” Hyuck walked away and continued on as usual for the night. He didn’t intend on it rubbing Doyoung the wrong way this much, but it did. It was starting to _really_ grate on Doyoung. He wasn’t jealous. Why would he be jealous? But, why would  _ he _ be jealous? And if he was jealous, of  _ who _ ? Maybe he was just jealous of the attention and the screams. No one ever screamed when Hyuck lent against him during the song. Every fan was watching Hyuck and Taeil instead; that’s the part the fans anticipated every time, that’s all they wanted. Sure! That’s what he was jealous of. The lack of attention his part got.

But he couldn’t help but get more and more fixated, and more and more angry the more performances they did. Because the more they did it, the closer Hyuck and Taeil got, the louder the screams got, the more fans flailed over them on social media. People were making whole compilations of  _ that _ ‘Hyuckil part’ after every performance, adding to it, retweeting it, talking about it. It was sending him very close to the edge.

Doyoung had had enough by the time they hit their final stop in Europe. Their fans thought this was the end of this tour (they didn’t know about the second Japan tour just yet) so the members brought all that they could. You could feel it in the air that the fans were anticipating the Hyuckil moment and went all out with their screams. Hyuck and Taeil got closer than normal, Doyoung noticed, with Taeil even making an effort to move in too. Doyoung huffed off stage the instant the song finished. Why was he so annoyed?! He didn’t notice Hyuck approach him as they were getting ready for the next set.   
“Maybe you should just join us hyung?” Hyuck whispered. Doyoung jumped and looked behind him. Hyuck had draped his arms over his shoulders.   
“Why would I join you?”   
“Don’t you wanna join us?”   
“Not at all.”   
“Oh…” he took his arms off Doyoung, “I thought you were feeling left out.”   
“You two keep doing whatever it is you keep doing, I’m fine where I am.”   
“Well if you ever wanna join… you’re welcome to,” Hyuck made his way to the next stage marker. Why would he join them? How would that even work? Also why would he wanna shar-- no! That’s not what this is about. He wasn’t interested...right?

***

Then that day happened; the real final stop, the true final ever performance for the Origin tour. Hyuckil had gotten so much closer than normal ( _ so much!! _ ) and even Taeil had pulled in. They were literally millimeters away from kissing. The crowd lost their entire mind. Doyoung was practically vibrating internally by this point. He could feel how different tonight was. He could feel it radiate off them. 

But he didn’t see just how close they had been until after the concert.  On the way to the restaurant to celebrate the actual end of their tour, Doyoung checked social media to see the BDLI clip of the day. Why would he check every time?! Even he couldn’t answer that. He could hardly contain his anger when he saw just how much closer they had gotten for the last ever show. He caught himself before he could yell at Hyuck. Why would he yell at Hyuck? Why was he angry? Why was he so consumed with rage right now? He looked over nonchalantly to where Hyuck was sat between Mark and Taeil. He was having his usual tease with Mark while he played with Taeil’s hand. Taeil was on his phone not minding any of it. But Hyuck noticed Doyoung’s gaze and before he could look away, Hyuck brought Taeil’s hand to his lips while staring directly at him. Doyoung quickly looked away. Why was this driving him so mad? 

T he dinner celebration went on without a hitch. Doyoung occasionally looked over at Hyuck who was now next to Johnny: sometimes with his head on Johnny’s shoulder or demanding to be fed with his mouth wide open. Doyoung momentarily thought of filling that mouth but he stopped himself before he could think any further of  _ with what _ . They had all drunk quite a bit, and stumbled to their hotel rooms. Hyuck had been given his own what with juggling 127 and Dream concerts back to back (and after he fell sick in Fukuoka), they wanted him to rest as much as possible. Doyoung was getting ready for bed when he got a message:

_ Come to my room. _

Doyoung thought it was odd, but when wasn’t Hyuck up to something. He hardly knocked on the door when Hyuck swung it open to let him in.    
“Why did you ask me here?”   
“Are you ready to face it yet?”   
“Face what yet?”   
Hyuck led Doyoung to sit on his bed while he took the chair, facing him.    
“Have you not felt…I don’t know... annoyed? Frustrated? Irritated? … Jealous?”   
Doyoung’s eyes widened but he tried to play it cool, “With the tour? Of course. Everyone’s tired. We worked so hard as we always do.”   
Hyuck chuckled, “I wasn’t talking about that.”   
“Then what would I be … ‘annoyed’ at?”   
“Hyung, I’m not blind. I know you spend a lot of time looking at me. I know that the BDLI performance pisses you off. I can feel it radiate off you every time during our part, and after the song finishes too. I’ve also caught you looking at mine and Taeil’s clip of that scene. You must search for it after every performance.” Doyoung kept quiet. “Hyung don’t play dumb. I know you’re jealous,”   
“I’ll admit I am, “ Doyoung responded quickly. Hyuck raised an eyebrow. He might as well tell the truth in some form. “I’m jealous of how much attention your part gets. No one pays attention to my part right after  _ that. _ The fans only care about that part during the song. Of course I’m jealous and annoyed about that. And I know it’s petty of me.”    
Hyuck hums in response, “So… you’re jealous because you don’t have the fans attention? Not because it’s me and Taeil?”    
“Why would I-”   
“-Instead of you and me?”    
Doyoung pulls a puzzled face, “why would I want that?”   
“I don’t know Hyung, you tell me,” Hyuck stood up from his chair and walked over to Doyoung. 

_ My baby don’t like it when you come around _

Hyuck holds his hands out towards Doyoung as he sings. Doyoung takes his hands without a split second thought and stands up. They’re ridiculously close. 

_ It’s natural that I’m scared of a dangerous girl/boy* like you. _

Hyuck moved one of his hands to hook under Doyoung’s jaw and looked directly at him. Doyoung tightened his grip on Hyuck’s other hand and pulled him closer. 

_ Maybe I might fall more deeply into you. _

Hyuck slowly leaned in and ghosted over his lips. Doyoung’s free hand settled upon Hyuck’s waist, squeezing tightly.   
“Now tell me Hyung… why does my part with Taeil drive you so absolutely insane?” his voice is barely a whisper, merely a breath’s width away from Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung sharply inhaled,    
“Because I want it to be you and me.”   
There’s a silent beat.   
“Why didn’t you say so sooner hyung?” is all Hyuck replies before landing his lips upon Doyoung’s. Doyoung is taken by surprise, but stands his ground. Doyoung brought a hand up to cup his face, and pulled him closer by his waist. Hyuck wrapped both arms around his waist, crushing their hips together. Doyoung’s nails dug into his waist. Hyuck let out a small scoff from the back of his throat. They broke apart. Doyoung looked Hyuck straight in the eyes a moment before clashing his lips harder against him for a second round.   
Doyoung ran a hand through Hyuck’s hair and grabbed hard. A moan escaped Hyuck’s mouth. He slipped his hand under Hyuck’s shirt around his hip and squeezed. Hyuck’s hands moved from his waist to one up his back and the other kneading his ass. Hyuck slowly moved Doyoung back until his legs hit the bed. Doyoung stopped and moved his head to look at Hyuck. Hyuck had a smile plastered across his face as he softly pushed Doyoung by the shoulder. Doyoung landed on the mattress softly, staring up at Hyuck who climbed on top of him, meeting at eye level. Neither of them spoke. Doyoung looked bewildered while Hyuck kept his smile.   
“Let me have some fun Hyung,” he whispered, before slowly lowering his head down to the neck, “Will you let me?”    
Doyoung let out a shy ‘ _ eung _ ’. Hyuck chuckled into his neck which caused Doyoung to flinch away a little. It tickled. Hyuck placed his lips at the top of his neck and kissed down to where his shoulder met his neck. Sucking forced a moan from Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung went for Hyuck’s hair again, pulling him in rather than away. Hyuck responded by biting the mark he had sucked. Another moan escaped his mouth. It hurt but it also felt so good. Hyuck proceeded to suck and nip around his collarbone. Doyoung slipped another hand under Hyuck’s shirt and dragged his nails up his side. Hyuck hissed when Doyoung rubbed a thumb over his nipple, digging nails into his back. But he continued littering Doyoung’s neck with marks and kisses. Doyoung dug nails into his back harder every time Hyuck bit.

Hyuck came up for a breather and looked at Doyoung as he hovered above him. His neck was flung back, back slightly arched, eyes closed. He looked so beautiful. Hyuck had wanted every inch of Doyoung just as much as Doyoung had wanted him. Every time he got closer to Taeil during the performance, he wished it was Doyoung. He wished Doyoung would break on stage and grab him away during one of the performances. He wished Doyoung would turn around on stage and sandwich him between the two of them during that part. But Doyoung never broke. Always kept professional. Always kept it to himself. It pissed Hyuck off just as much as it pissed Doyoung off.   
Doyoung opened his eyes and looked up at Hyuck. He was already so breathless.   
“Tell me when to stop,” Hyuck whispered.   
In response, Doyoung pulled his legs out from underneath Hyuck and wrapped them around his hips. Using his thigh muscles, he jolted Hyuck closer towards him, “I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story and Title Inspired by: Good Thing by NCT127


End file.
